


Off The Table

by Lunarlovechild



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: F/M, perdo pascal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29842815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarlovechild/pseuds/Lunarlovechild
Summary: About: New DEA Agent from Texas is transfer over; dealing with her own trauma from her old cases. She’s not ready to trust a new partner or to start over new. (Time set for now before Steven comes in)
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s), Javier Peña/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Gun Violence, Death and etc just think of it as the show itself.

The sun was high in the sky blazing down on the earth's surface; the only thing to escape from the heat is a car or a building; being in Texas close to the Mexican border the summer heat was even worse. The air humid causing a layer of sweat to be on anything that walks; and the length of clothes was small. Pale skin’s red in the face; with hefty breathing; a wave of a hand to try to control one's body heat.

“You would think I would be used to this heat.” Veronica said with a perked eyebrow as her partner laughed.

“You’re a gringa.” Xavier said as she flipped him over with a chuckle.

“I’m Mexican and Rican.”

Xavier was from Mexico; crossed the border to have a good life; and somehow winded up a DEA agent. Being partnered up with Veronica: they knew why because they were the only Latinos on the DEA team in Tejas. The ratio of Latino workers to white leans more towards white older men; who have a bone to pick with random Hispanics. They knew they were the outcast in their Hispanic life and now with their white coworkers. Xavier found it very difficult to work with his old partner white dude with a bushy mustache that blend into his nose; and when Veronica walked in; he instantly felt safe, and at home.

Xavier Flores aka Xavier Rafael DeLeon Flores was average height; taller than your average Mexican you see on tv; brown-skinned, a big smile across his face the majority of the time. He had big brown eyes; a slender nose and soft thick brown hair. His jawline was strong, and it caused all the ladies to fall instantly in love with him. The only woman that did not fall in love with him was Veronica.

That’s why they worked so well.

“You are still a gringa even if you speak Spanish with your Rican mex-tex accent.” He teased while tipping his cowboy hat to her.

Veronica again rolled her eyes this was a common joke between Xavier and Veronica. She wasn’t Hispanic enough he said; he was kidding of course but he still teased her endlessly. Veronica was not her first name; it was Selena Veronica Vasquez Vargas. Her parents were on a V kick; she figures but everyone called her Veronica.

“Hey the gringos in there; see me and I am Mexican no if’s or what’s about that.”

“Cómo se dice the Americans say….. “touche” Xavier pointed his finger as they walked towards a tex-mex spot.

“Creo que fue el francés…” *I think that was the french*

They both shared a laugh walking into the restaurant; letting the air conditioner hit them in the face; they embraced the arctic kingdom. They lived for it, and both instantly sighed deeply. Veronica could feel the sweat rolling with speed down her back seemingly slowing down because of the cool air.

All the women in the shop instantly crowded Xavier as she walked over towards a table. She understood why they did; most of these girls are not documented and what more could they ask for? A beautiful Mexican man who is doing a man type of job; who could protect them and their family from the Mexican cartel. He was every undocumented girl’s dream. It’s not like Veronica didn’t see how attractive Xavier was; it’s just she knew not to mix the job with pleasure. Also, she wasn’t even sure if Xavier saw her in that light; when she first walked into the job she was fresh out of college, and she still was a kid compared to Xavier. She just figured he saw her as a sister; in spirit and as a foster.

Veronica also doesn’t seem to think any man thinks that way; she carries a gun on her, and she usually can have a scowl on her face for people to take her seriously. She is a petite woman, with a very feminine face; her nose small as a button, making her almost look endearing rather than strong. Her eyes big and round like dolls colored a soft honey brown; her lips bottom fuller than the top but the top also has some mass to it. Coffee colored with cream mixed into her skin. She was beautiful; to the eye. Her furrowed eyebrow knitted together did help a lot for people to stay away from her. She was more bottom-heavy than the top but she still was blessed with both. But fresh out of college she was still growing into herself; so Xavier didn’t see the women today nor did men they just saw a gun.

Veronica looked out the widow starting to people watch as Xavier flirted with the girls; she had a feeling one of them was an informant but she didn’t dare ask. The less she knew about his informants she wouldn’t have to remind him to not fool around with them. As her eyes watched people she fell onto a man leering on a corner. He was stocky, dark brown with dark brown eyes and equally dark brown hair. He was watching what was going on inside as she was watching him. She slowly put her hand on the handle of the gun ready to pull it out, as she wrapped tightly Xavier came back. She could smell the food before his words rolled out of his mouth.

“I got a lead.”

“Yeah, I think I do too.” She said eyes focused on the man as he was focused on Xavier, he followed her eyes and saw the man but he spun on his heel and left. “One of the ladies' husbands or a drug dealer?”

“Dealer wouldn’t come out in the open to look at me, and I’ve never been caught once.” He said with a smug smile taking a sip of his soda.

Xavier's confidence scared her sometimes; especially when the red alarms are going off in her head. She wouldn’t dare whisper her doubts to Xavier she knew he would dismiss her; he said she was too uptight sometimes. She could read between those lines on what he was saying but she ignored him.

“So this lead.” She turned to look at him as fear clung onto her soul; she tried her best to ignore it.

The words never left his mouth as the shooting started; she was startled by the glass shattering around her; cascading onto her. She felt the stings on her scalp and her arms; and legs before she spun out from the chair. She quickly pulled her gun out; kneeling in a shooting position. She saw the man with a younger teenager shooting at them; she quickly pulled the trigger five times. Veronica couldn’t wonder or feel bad for the teenager; she had a duty to protect the ladies here and make sure her partner is okay.

“Xavier cover my six!” She yelled as she got up and blasted them again; before keeling away from the shots coming at her. “Xavier!” She screamed again waiting for him to help; as she growled looking away for a spilled second over to Xavier. She gasped before turning her head back towards them.

Anger, sadness, and shock hit her as she kept shooting until she ran out of bullets; both of them fell over; the man who shot at Xavier and her was dead. The teenager was barely fighting for his life still holding the gun. She looked down over to him and kicked the gun out of his hand with a sneer on her lip. She couldn’t believe it; the pain in her chest overcoming the bullet lodged in her hip, the deep cuts from the glass gashing her. She was mad; mad she saw her partner her best friend with cold eyes; saw his mouth opened almost gasping for air. His body splayed out on the floor; as if he wasn’t a strong healthy man; now he was nothing.

She kept clicking her gun even though it was empty down at the boy staring deep inside of his eyes as he was losing his own life; She screamed out before putting the gun down the back of her pants before holding his wounds.

Veronica wasn’t a murder like them; she was a hero.

A failed hero.

She woke up gasping loudly; sweat dripping off her body. She had the dream again; her partner lying in a pool of blood; his mouth opened; eyes soulless starting back at her. It was constant; it’s two years and she still dreams of that day. Xavier was betrayed by his informant, and he was murdered for listening to her. Veronica when she found out beat the living shit out of the girl breaking every code she had. Then she requested a transfer; she needed to leave because now they know her, and two she couldn’t stand looking at his empty desk. She had to take a year off for rehab for the bullet in her hip bone; so she was transferred to Dallas; just to get better. Then she was moved along to Colombia; they needed more people; fighting off coke while Texas was still on weed. Also, they figured if she died on internal soil it was less paperwork for them. 

How nice.

“Yo rookie.” She heard behind her as she was clearing out the stack of paperwork on her desk.

“I’m not a rookie.” She said back annoyed turning to look at Pena with a glare. “What do you want?”

Javier Pena the bad boy of the crew, slept with anyone he wanted and he was very open about it. Javier when she first met him he was all about flirting with her, and she shot him away. She had to be even more of an asshole than before; she didn’t want him to think of her as a pretty face. Even though he did; he just thought she was a hardass now.

“We have some detail work, Pablo may be here.” He said putting a cigarette to his lips as she looked at her with a perked eyebrow. “And you should come.”

“Who is gonna do the paperwork you never do?” She teased looking at him with a perked eyebrow. “I feel like it's sexist you give me the paperwork.”

Javier laughed leaning off the desk coming closer to her now, he towered over her. Sometimes making her feel like a small child rather than a woman in her late 20’s. It was all very annoying but she would ignore his presence. She looked up at him with a small very small ghost of a smile on her face.

“I know you ain’t a house cat, just don’t want to do paperwork; let’s go.” 

Veronica rolled her eyes not before grabbing at her coat, and a pack of cigarettes herself. She followed Javier, as they walked through the halls before going outside. She quickly lit up her cigarette before going down the stairs with grace. Veronica wasn’t an elephant walking clumsy and making noises anytime she’s around. She’s always being a soft foot; could never hear her sneak up behind you. She was always balanced on the chase; she thanks doing track in high school for helping her with that.

“So is Carrillo with us?”

“As always.” He laughed getting in the jeep as she followed suit, she noticed his car was clean. She didn’t expect that; he chuckled again at her face. “What? Thought I was a slob?”

“Do you want the honest truth or a lie.” She said as she looked at him; flicking out the ash out his window. “Because I can be a good lair.”

“Good to know.”

“I used to do undercover sometimes; it’s good to be a good lair, blend in with your people. My partner hated it; he would rather be himself and get confessions that way; either through pillow talk or to a gun to someone’s head.“

“Sounds like an interesting guy.”

“He was.” She said staring out the window looking as the city went by them, she didn’t expand on that.

The drive was rather long; so they listened to Spanish music as they both smoke more than they should. Veronica looked at Javier from the corner of her eye as he inhaled deeply; staring straight, he cursed off a taxi driver here or there but he was not a man of many words. Different from her old partner; who would talk a lot to the point Veronica would tell him to shut the fuck up so she could think. He was loud, would sing and dance in the car when his favorite song came on, and even when it bothers Veronica then she misses it now.

“Pena how much further I feel like you’ve been driving for an hour.” She said looked at him now as a smirked.

“We’re here, my lady.” His words dripped in sarcasm, she flipped him off before looking out the window.

The street was darkening as the sun was going down, and there were cars driving all over the place. She looked crossed the street to see a rather enlarged brothel house causing her to roll her eyes. There was ladies outside moonlighting waiting for their customer to come and fuck them inside.

“Which one of those is your informants?” she said staring at them women causing Javier to laugh.

“Why do you think that?”

“You are not a man of mystery my friend; your reputation precedes you.”

It’s all the girls that worked with her who would say how Javier slept with his informants and sleeps with anything that has a pussy. He was an extremely charming man and most of the girls dreamed of fucking him in his jeep she’s sitting in. He probably has fucked most of the women in his jeep which explains why its so clean. Cheaters; man whores; criminals and murderers have all one thing in the same they clean up after themselves so they won’t get caught, and Javier doesn’t seem to want to get caught.

“Is your car always cleaned or did you know I would be in it?” You asked out of curiosity and sheer annoyance that he thought you were going to play his fucking game.

The car was TOO clean so you already knew the answer but you wanted to hear it come out of his mouth. He stared at her as she stared at him back; his chocolate brown eyes look almost puppy as if he has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He let out a little laugh as he inhaled deeply, exhaling out the window. He opened his mouth to say something but then something caught his eye.

“Shit.”

“What?” You asked before looking out the window and one of the johns is roughing one of the girls out. Javier was ready to get out but Veronica had already moved before him. She quickly ran over to them becoming frogger to the cars coming her way. She didn’t care; she wasn’t going to let some man hit upon a girl.

The girl was screaming at him over and over again she didn’t know what he was asking. He punched her in the face full yank of her hair letting the blood be on display for anyone else to see her; as she screamed out in horror and now in pain. This fueled your anger even more, what type of a man hurts women?

Before he could hit her again you kicked him behind his knee as he stumbled over letting go of the woman as she fell to her knees on the street, harshly as she let out another yelp as her knees ripped on the asphalt. The man cursed loudly as he turned his head to see who was the person who dared to hit him and your fist came down on his face hard, letting a cracking noise signaled his nose was broken.

“Who the fuck do you think you are?” The man yelled as she eased off of him now letting him get up with a glare. “You fucking pathetic whore bitch.”

“Sorry to hurt your pride but I’m not a whore.” You said again glaring at him. “And you’re not gonna hurt them ever again.”

“Do you know who I work for.”

“No, and I don’t give a shit.” You said back to him while moving back as he swung at you; you cracked him again in the face letting him stumble back. “Don’t fucking touch these girls.” You snarled as you grabbed at his wrist as he swung on you, twisting under his arm, yanking him forward as he yelled in pain holding him into a wrist lock.

“I’ll break your fucking wrist in two places; if you ever hit one of them again.” She snarled and the guy glared at her.

“Wait till Pablo hears about this.”

“Great, as he should.” You kicked him in the back letting go of his wrist as he stumbles forward now running off towards his car.

If he really did work for Pablo you were fucked but you had a feeling it was bullshit. He didn’t have another person with him and you knew they went in packs and he would have shot at you as soon as he was able to. You were breathing heavily after fighting with someone, as you turned to look at the girl as she looks at you with crimson all over her face.

“Are you okay?” You asked in quick Spanish as she perked an eyebrow.

“You're not from around here.” She said back in Spanish not answering your question as you looked at her waiting for it. “I’m fine, he’s just an asshole wanting to be pablos clique.”

“I’m not and I figured.” You pulled your pack of cigarettes out of your jacket and handed her one. “I can….I can get you help.” You said to her as you lit up her cigarette then quickly your own.

“I’m okay.” She said with a wave of her hand. 

She didn’t look okay. You kept an eye on her as she smiled over to you, her teeth showing through the blood.

“I promise.” She said as you watched her leave.

You don’t know how long you were standing there with your eyebrows furrowed and the cigarette to your lip but you inhaled deeply as Pena came up next to you. He looked impressed and almost shocked at your actions.

“That was my informant.”

“I figured, I don’t see Pablo men here.” You said back looking at him before sighing. “Why the fuck are we here?”

“Kid, you got a fight in yah. I like it.” He grabbed your elbow pulling you away from the scene. “But I need you out of here; you look like their pimp and I’m going to guess pablo men won’t like that.”

You sat in the car annoyed more than ever as you already smoked more than half of a pack. You glanced at Javier as he tapped on the steering wheel then let out another chuckle. He turned to look at you with a bemused look on his face.

“You can fight.”

“I can fight.” You repeated back to him as you glared daggers into his face. “What were you expecting me not to fight because I am a woman.”

“Well, yes I figured you would use that.” He signaled to your body as you rolled your eyes at him. “It’s a good asset.”

“If I was undercover and my tits aren’t going to get us anywhere.” You said back to him inhaling so deep you almost finished your cigarette. “And I don’t fuck drug dealers.” You snapped as he let out another chuckle.

“I wouldn’t doubt that. Ah, you see there.” He said quickly changing the subject. “That’s La Quica, one of Pablo's men.”

“Why are we here if we’re not trying to snatch him up.” You said close to going out and Pena reached over your lap holding the door close. His face was mighty close and you can smell his cologne on him, it was sandalwood not too strong but just perfect. You almost closed your eyes to take in the scent but you fought against it.

Your number one weakness, a good smelling man.

“You are not in Tejas anymore, no more cowboy shit, it's the long haul honey. It’s the long haul.”

You glared at him as you turned to look at the brothel, it was going to be a long night.


	2. Back and Forth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> About: New DEA Agent from Texas is transfer over; dealing with her own trauma from her old cases. She’s not ready to trust a new partner or to start over new. (Time set for now before Steven comes in)

They were at the brothel for two more hours, La Quica as Veronica found out was there to scout girls. The idea was weird but it made sense if Pablo was going to do something big like a party, and a party is where all the drug dealers come together and share trade deals or their own little secrets. Pena informant told him everything he wanted to hear, and also leaving nothing to the imagination when she was out there talking to Pena and Veronica. Veronica could see her pussy hair all the way from were she sitting in the car.

“So, you like them skinny,” Veronica said to him as he chuckled. “What's with you men and fucking your informants.” She rolled her eyes before you guys drove off and Pena laughed again.

Since kicking that random john’s ass, Carrillo and Pena gave you way more respect than that did before. They usually added you in the last second or telling you about paperwork but now you’re apart of the crew. You weren’t afraid to get dirty if you needed to and they liked that. You went on more trips in a car than you did 5 months ago when you got there, one day you were waiting for Pena to take another trip and you felt a pain in your hip.

“Ah, fuck.” You whined as Carrillo looked over at you. “It’s gonna fucking rain, this trip is gonna be a bitch.”

“How do you know?” He asked with a perked eyebrow looking over at you confused.

You just pointed at your hip with a cigarette in your mouth and inhaled deeply. “I got shot two years ago, and the bitch hurts every time it rains. I fucking feel old.”

“Ah, in line of duty or?”

“Yeah, some informant snitched on me and my partner, and let’s just say I got fucked up but at least I lived.” You flicked the stick looking over at Pena with a head nod, leaning Carrillo in shock. “Ready to go?”

“More than ready baby, are you?”

You just walked down the stairs stiffly with no answer to him, and you could feel your head, not in the game. You sighed deeply wanting for Pena to catch up, and you laughed watching him and Carrillo bullshit.

“You sure you can get down the stairs old man?”

“If you can, I can.” He pointed to your hip and you flipped him off. “My Abuela walks better than you down the stairs; you sure you don’t need a cane.”

“I’m more than sure Pena, don't worry about my hips old man, you better keep up when we have to get to running with your bad knees Ese.” You pointed at him with a smirk as he flipped you off.

“My knees are good, ask any lady around the streets and they will tell you what you need to hear.”

Carrillo rolled his eyes at both of you before walking away, and you scrunched your face in disgust as you look at Pena. He sure was certain that he was being flirtatious but you were just wanting him to stop embarrassing himself.

“I don’t recall asking about any of that information you just gave me and yet here I am having a dreadful mental image of you on your knees.”

“Just tell me when you dream about it, honey.” He laughed getting in the car as you rolled your eyes getting in beside him.

“Sorry, primo but my dreams are always nightmares.” You joked but you were being honest and he looked at you seeing the truth within that sentence and he nodded his head as you nodded yours back.

You sat in the car letting your thoughts escape you; you missed Xavier often and a lot. You tend to wonder if maybe you weren’t so determined to make a name for yourself would you have fallen for Xavier. You guys were extremely close, and there are times that you guys had to cover your ass, so at times you had to act like you were together. Making out to get out of things or for people to assume you weren’t a cop. You never let yourself self indulge in these thoughts but now you’re sitting in a car with your new partner and you fucking missed Xavier. You could feel the ache deep in your chest, a constant reminder that someone important in your life is completely gone and you” ll never have him back.

“Veronica.” You heard dragging you out of your thoughts; you looked over at Javier as he looked almost annoyed. “Where the hell did you go.” He snapped as you snarled your lip at him. “I need you focused here.”

“I’m fucking focused.” Veronica snapped back at him as her hair was down today, cascading down her shoulder. “Don’t fucking worry about me. What do you need?”

“Be on the god damn lookout, have my goddamn six. If you’re busy daydreaming then you can be off of this.”

“I’m fucking here.” She growled now as you got out of the car, slamming the door with extra effect.

Veronica knew she shouldn’t be so emotional today but this ache sitting in her chest. She knew she would have to get over it; Javier and her are still new to one another and she didn’t want to ruin whatever their work relationship is. She sighed deeply looking up at the sky with a pleading look in her eye before shaking her head. She looked over to Javier with a nod.

“I got you….trust me I do.” She looked at him and he stared back at her just a beat too long, he nodded his head before walking towards the building.

The building looked abandoned but Javier and Carrillo apparently got great info about Pablo and their men being here for a little bit. She wasn’t sure how true that was; but she hasn’t gotten enough fieldwork yet to get her own informants to tell her stuff. She followed behind Javier with her gun out just in case; she wasn’t going to lose another partner for not being quick enough. The building smelt dreadful; like toxins and chemicals causing her to wrinkle her nose.

“Smells like a drug house,” Veronica said slowly she wasn’t even sure Javier heard her. “You sure Pablo was here?”

“I’m not.” He said back to her pointing his gun out into the room next to them and they saw nothing but the smell was so strong it was enough to make Veronica sick.

Veronica was used to the smell of weed and the skunk smell; she wasn’t used to a mixture of chemicals being in the air sticking to the walls in every nook and crack. It seemed like the smell was stuck in the house even if the door stood opened; like a ghost lingering leaving a clue for them.

“Clear,” She said checking the room as Javier check his room and said the same thing.

She stood in the middle of a room the light bright and whitening out the whole room. If there was anything here; it was long gone now. She thought as the smell clung to her; invading her nose and throat. She coughed a few times as her eyes watered, and Javier signaled for them to leave the house. Veronica can see Javier is pissed off that his tip was a dollar short too late.

“Fuck, I thought this was valid.” He snapped as she looked at him before looking up at the clouds as they darken.

“It was valid.” She said back to him as he looked at her again as she pursed her lips “Just….a little too late.”

“That’s fucking worse!” He yelled kicking at the grass by the house as she sighed looking back at the house with disgust.

“At least the police have something to make a case against them.” She said to Javier in English with a twang of her Texans accent dripping in her words. She looked over towards the house and the police looking around almost clueless.

“What those corrupted fucks?” He responded almost in a snarl, and Veronica looked at him in slight confusion.

She wasn’t sure why Javier was angry the had proof that someone was here at least making drugs so this was a good tip; just a little too late. Someone probably leaked to them they were coming and that’s her main issue; is the leaking. She wasn’t sure why he was upset with them being gone; DEA work has always been cat and mouse; he should know that.

“Pena, did you expect Pablo to be here with his hand on his dick swinging it around just for you to catch him. And if these guys are so corrupted why work with them?”

“I have too.”

“Ah, so now you have to. But did you; it could just be me and you in there. We knew they weren’t going to be in there you had a pipe dream and even if someone was in there it would be those poor workers being slaved away in a chemical-induced hay fever just to get pennies to scrape by to make a living in this god damn world. SO please enlighten me what’s the issue?”

They are far enough apart to see each other chest going up and down with anger; Veronica can see the anger in his eyes as he looked at her. She could feel her cheeks warmed up in the fight as well; she knew it was a fight they were having. Javier too stupid to get his emotions out of a case, and Veronica didn’t have time to babysit his feelings. The air shifted and the tension was too much for either of them as they stared at each other.

“You don’t get it.” He snapped as she rolled her eyes at him.

“Sure I don’t, not like I’ve been doing this job for a god damn while. Javier get your head out of your ass for once and realize this is good. We are on a good lead, and we have a pattern, the chemicals we have a list. Jesus, calling me a cowboy when you’re the biggest one. Too stupid to be a detective and too damn hot-headed to be a police officer weren’t you.”

“What did you say to me?” He snarled getting close as she glared at him feeling the heat radiate off his body.

“I said what the fuck I said.” She snarled back getting into his face. “Fall back Pena, or I’ll show you how dumb you really are.”

“I’ll fucking-“

“YO!” Carrillo shouted cutting Pena off as the pair glared at each other. “When you guys are done arguing come back here.”

Veronica was getting under his skin and Javier was getting under her skin. Veronica knows her anger is very apparent today; she wasn’t dealing with no man-children. Javier is upset, and she knows he’s right to be upset but he was also being melodramatic. They had so many clues, and he was upset no one was there. They didn’t even have a plan if someone was there and he’s being a damn child. They begrudged walk back towards the house and instantly Veronica feels sick; as she held her breath.

“Cellphones.” He said pointing at it. “They left one.”

“We can tap them no?” Veronica said barely holding it together. “I mean if they are trading secrets via phone then we can tap them.”

“Are they commies? If they aren’t we aren’t getting a tap.” Javier said sucking his teeth as Veronica looked at him.

He was right but she didn’t want to admit it.

On the ride back it was raining and her hip was in serve pain, she bites the inside of her cheek to ignore the pain. She could see Javier glancing at her every once in and while as she sighed heavily rubbing her hand down her face. She was thankful she didn’t wear eyeliner that day.

“You know…..I think I can get those taps.” She grunted out in pain, and Javier looked over at her.

“How?”

“Someone there likes me…as a friend. I’m sure I can smooth talk them but it’s gonna take awhile. It’s all about building trust.”

“He doesn’t trust you.” He asked as she lets out a chuckle as she looked at him with a small smile.

“Uh… no he does but you can’t be too wary.” She said back at him as he looked over at her. “I think it's more than friendly but I’ve been kinda blowing off hid advances….I would need to be careful on it.”

“Advances?”

“He asked me to go out for coffee but I don’t want to think I'm hot shit. He could just be friendly.”

Javier gave her a once-over; staring at her curves then looking back at her face. She was god damn beautiful, and a dumb modest person doesn’t even realize all the people in the office staring at her. He himself gazed at her; especially when she wears pencil skirts; it annunciates her every single curve; it was enough to chase after her down the hallway but it was just his eyes that did.

“Trust your gut Vargas.” was all he said before looking back on the road, and her cheeks were warm and her stomach tightens under his gaze. “Trust your gut.”

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more chapters to this; not sure how often I’ll update but it’s here.


End file.
